Never Leave
by Mr. BG
Summary: Those that we care about never truly leave our side. BXG


Fixed a few grammar and spelling mistakes. Enjoy!

_I am the future_

**A/N:** Just wanted to write a quick one-shot to clear my head of all the stress and anxiety I'm feeling. Don't know why I feel so angry for no apparent reason. Please don't flame me Gwevin fans and please don't read this unless you want to feel insulted.

'Ben...'

He meant the world to her and it didn't dawn upon her until he it was too late. She understood the danger. What they're up against and what they'll be risking but she didn't give a hoot. Not until it was all over.

Now here he was laying in her arms- bloody, broken, cold…dead. His body unresponsive and his face a pale white color after a total bloodshed has ensued. There's nothing more to be done but cry and cry…and blame herself for not acting upon it sooner when there was still a chance.

She was too lost- too lost in her teenage fantasies about meeting her supposed 'knight-in-shining-armor'; her traitorous, murderous 'knight-in-shining-armor'. He was right all along. That the traitor merely waited, manipulated and deceived until the right moment he could land the killing blow and fulfill his vengeance.

But she was too distracted to see pass the lies. The act he put up and all the plotting and conniving when he was alone at night nut as it was written in the ancient scrolls 'an eye for an eye'- he certainly deserved what he had coming. For no honor is wrought upon thieves so did his own treacherous 'kins' backstab him as soon as he left an opening.

He got what he desired and they had what they desired. Ben for the Omnitrix they had put it simply and sealed their deal but it was him that paid the greater price for he had also traded his own life just to achieve his own sadistic goal. She felt stupid for even trusting him just because she thought he had changed- that there was actually some good inside him. Bullshit! He's still the same genocidal, murderous, sociopathic son of a bitch! And he will never change swear to his grave.

It was her that was most affected by this- this goddamn agreement of theirs. She had lost her most beloved and close friend. The only person who truly understood her and who always stood by her side- protecting, comforting, consoling her. Now it was just her now against an unforgiving and cruel world.

So what if the Plumbers won? What if their enemies were no more? Was it worth losing him? Losing the most important person in her life? She would have given everything else just to have him close to her. To hell with the world! They don't care about her, about him, about _them_. And what did he get in return for risking himself to save them? He loses his own life? How is that fair? How is that justice? There isn't a fucking bit of justice in this goddamn world!

Now it's far too late. Far too late to grasp his hand, hold him close to her and feel the warmth of his body. Far too late to place a hand in his cheek and see the smile on his face and the sparkle in his eyes. Far too late for her to whisper softly to his ear these three small words she had been yearning, longing to say to him.

Now he had left her side and her feeling of security completely deteriorated. She did recall though the last few moments of his life. He struggled to tell her just how he felt. He had tried to utter these last three words but it wasn't able to.

"Gwen…I…I…love..." He muttered softly to her before passing away. A single tear trickled down his eyes, regretted not having said all that he wish to say to her.

And she cried her heart out for him and begged and pleaded for him not to leave him. But fate had already taken him away from her and there wasn't a damn thing she can do. Now she kneels there holding on to him, refusing to let him go. But she had to accept the cold truth; he's gone and she had to move on; to leave behind a dead dream of what could have been between them.

She brushed a strand of stray hair on his face and stroked his cheek lovingly. Then sets him down gently upon the ground and slowly places her lips softly upon his. His lips felt cold but she could care less. She shed one last tear before finally parting her lips from his.

"I love you, Ben..." she sobbed, trying her best not to break into tears.

She finally stood up and started walking away when a faint cough reached her ears and she stopped dead in her tracks…


End file.
